1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of accessories useful in a variety of automotive vehicles and more particularly relates to devices for adjusting the position of passenger seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most vehicles designed to transport individual passengers such as automobiles, trucks, mini-vans and the like, one or more of the seats is adjustable in approximately the horizontal plane from front to rear. The seats are slideably mounted on rails and are held in place by a locking mechanism which is released by a bar in the front of the seat near the floor. Lifting up on the bar releases the seat for repositioning and releasing the bar secures the seat in the adjusted position according to the needs of the passenger. This ordinarily is true for both sides of the vehicle including the driver side particularly in the front.
Reaching the bar can be difficult for the less agile whether they be handicapped, older, or otherwise somewhat impaired from reaching down, pulling up on the locking bar and then sliding the seat to the desired location. Even those without any such limitations will find that an adjustment can take several attempts as they are, to a certain extent, bent over when gripping the seat release bar.
The present invention is designed to facilitate the repositioning of a vehicle seat by providing an extension arm attachable to the lock release bar so that the bar may be pulled up and the seat position adjusted while the passenger or driver is more or less in the upright position they will be in while riding in the car. The applicant knows of no similar device in the prior art arranged to accomplish this result.